Rebels of Rainbow High(discontinued)
by mer-celebimew
Summary: After a year the Dexholders come to Snowbelle City to enter high school with Gold, Sapphire, and Yellow, but they don't know a very shocking secret of the school or them. Special, Soulsilver, Oldrival. Mangaquest, and Frantic Feel free to continue it but put Original by mercelebimew in the title or in the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Blue's POV**  
>I can't wait to surprise Yellow!~ I'm going to a high school called Rainbow High. It's a school in Kalos in Snowbelle City. Yellow left us a year ago because she was forced to. Now I'm going there with all of the Pokedex Holders(Hoen-Kanto). I can't wait to go shopping there!~ Maybe put Yellow in the most revealing dress for Red to see!~ Red has been missing Yellow a lot. He was so excited when I told him we could see Yellow again. I forgot to put in Sapphire and Gold went with her. They wanted to go there too, and to make sure that she has at least some friends, so they went with her. I'm kind of worried because she hasn't sent some letter or contact us in the year. Now we're on the plane and going there tomorrow.<br>**Red's POV**  
>I'M SO EXCITED!~ I'M GOING TO SEE YELLOW TOMORROW!~ WILL I MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF?! WILL I SAY SOMETHING STUPID OR DO SOMETHING STUPID! I WAS SWEATING LIKE CRAZY!<br>**Crystal's POV**  
>What will Gold be like? I haven't seen him in a year since that they he confess that he'll be going with Yellow to Snowpoint City!<br>**Flashback At the Airport**  
><em>Yellow: "Guys, I'm going to miss you dearly!~ I will try to wrote letters!~"<em>  
><em>Me: "Don't worry Yellow! You don't have to!"<em>  
><em>Yellow: "I will make an attempt!~"<em>  
><em>Where is Gold? She's going to leave!<em>  
><em>"WAIT FOR US YELLOW!"<em>  
><em>Everyone turned around to see Sapphire and Gold running towards us with 2 big bags each.<em>  
><em>Ruby and Crystal: "BarbarianGold, what are you doing?!"_  
><em>Sapphire and Gold: "Going to Snowbelle City with Yellow!~"<em>  
><em>Red: "Why?!"<em>  
><em>Speakers: "Gate C-87 Gate C-87 please aboard the plane now."<em>  
><em>Mel: "Why are you going with Yellow, Gold, Sapphire?!"<em>  
><em>Sapphire and Gold looked at me and the others. They shook their head and yelled,<em>  
><em>Sapphire and Gold: "TO PROTECT YELLOWSTRAW HAT GAL!~"_  
><em>They both ran to catch up Yellow.<em>  
><strong>End of Flashback<strong>  
>I really didn't know what Gold ment by protecting?<br>**No 1's POV**  
>Sapphire: "Don you feel it, Minun?"<br>Minun opened her eyes and looked at her with a confused face. Sapphire petted Minun.  
>Sapphire: "The wind told me that someone's coming to our school, but the wind doesn't know who they are. Transfer students.<br>Gold: "So, new people huh?"  
>Gold petted Pichu on his lap who is sleeping.<br>Yellow: "Sapphire, does the wind know if they are you know."  
>Sapphire closed her eyes and concentrated.<br>Sapphire: "Humans."  
>Yellow: "Damn, more people who will fear us. Oh, well might as well make the best of it."<br>Yellow smirked and petted Chuchu and Kitty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue's POV**  
>When we got off the plane, Silver really didn't look well. He says he's fine but how long can a guy go without puking? We walked outside and waited. The reason we are waiting because Prof. Oak called another Professor. We kept waiting and then a guy in his 30s came up to us.<br>: "Hey, are you the kids going to Rainbow High?"  
>We nodded.<br>: "I'm Prof. Sycamore. Prof. Oak called me to pick up the transfer students. No need of any introductions. Prof. Oak already showed me your profiles."  
>We got into his car. It took an hour to get to the school.<br>Prof. Sycamore: "Well, the dorms are over there and here is everything you need."  
>He handed each of us papers.<br>Prof. Sycamore: "Well, I need to get back to my lab. I hope day 1 goes well!~"  
>We got out of the car and he drove off. We went into the dorms and went down the hallways and looked for our rooms. I found mine and knocked. A girl with orange hair opened the door. I'm guessing she was still asleep because she has on a baby blue nightgown.<br>Me: "I'm your new roommate, Blue!~"  
>: "Huh? HUH?!"<br>She ran back into her room and looked at her phone  
>: "OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T LOOK AT WHAT TIME YOU'LL BE COMING! I'M SO SORRY!<br>She bowed.  
>Me: "No worries!~"<br>I entered and it was nice and clean. I put my bags by the empty bed.  
>: "I'm Misty Kasumi!~"<br>Man, I wanted Yellow to be my roommate.  
>Me: "I was really hoping for Yellow to be my roommate."<br>Misty: "Who?"  
>Me: "Oh! My old friend Yellow goes to this school!~"<br>Misty: "Yellow. I heard that name. I think I heard someone say that. OH! Her friends called her that. Is her 1st name Armadillo?"  
>I nodded and she paled.<br>Misty: "I don't think you want to meet her. She's a rebel at this school along with Angielina Aoi, Goldwin Hibiki, Zoeyian Nozomi, Sapphire Birch, Whitely Touko, Serenah Gabena, and Yancy Ruri."  
>My little Yellow is that kind of people! I WON'T BELIEVE!<br>Me: "I DON'T BELIEVE! WHAT'S HER ROOM NUMBER!"  
>She sighed and wrote it down on a piece of paper. She gave it to me and I marched out of our room leaving the door open. Luckily I did because I need the keys. I found mine on my bed. I took it and walked to her dorm. I knocked on her door and a boy with green no teal hair opened. OMG! WHAT DID HE AND YELLOW DO IN THERE! He was wearing an orange and white short with shorts or boxers to go with it.<br>: "My god. Who wakes up in the morning."  
>He talked in a female voice.<br>Me: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU AND MY SWEET YELLOW DO!"  
>: "WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! WE'RE ROOMMATES!"<br>Me: "THIS IS THE GIRL'S DORM!"  
>: "AND I'M FEMALE!"<br>She slammed the door in my face. Opps. I knocked again and she opened again.  
>: "What?!"<br>Me: "Can I see Yellow I mean Armadillo?"  
>She went back into the room leaving the door wide open. She and Yellow's beds were bunks. I guess everyone gets different beds. There were 2 desks, a bathroom, and a window.<br>: "YELLOW WAKE UP AND THIS GIRL WANTS TO SEE YOU!"  
>She climbed to the top bunk and went back to sleep. Yellow came out in a bright yellow shirt and black, long pants. Her hair was in a mess with knots and frizz a little. When she saw me, her eyes were wide and opened. She immediately slam the door. I knocked again and she opened with an angry face.<br>Yellow: "WHAT?!"  
>Me: "It's me Yellow!~ Blue!~"<br>Yellow: "Look Blue, how about you get out of my face for life!"  
>She slammed the door. I felt something down my cheek and it was tears. I can't believe Yellow said that. I thought we were friends. I ran back to my dorm and cried on my bed. Misty was comforting me for the hour.<br>**Yellow's POV**  
>I can't believe she came! They can't find out! Blue and the others are the transfer students! Angie woke up from all the noise.<br>Angie: "What happened I heard lots of yelling."  
>Me: "It was nothing, Angie."<br>Angie: "Your lying."  
>Damn, I forgot she can read emotions. Her eyes glowed. Half is green and half is black. Those are her aura colors. Everyone has 1 when they use their powers. The rebels are students with powers and they are immediately rebels if they have powers. Well, Angie can read my eyes and she can read what I'm feeling. Like a stupid boook. My eyes glowed yellow and she read it.<br>Angie: "She's your old friend isn't she."  
>I nodded.<br>Angie: "I guess no more explaining since I read your mind."  
>I nodded.<br>Angie: "But you'll have to explain it to 'them'"  
>I nodded and Angie smiled.<br>Angie: "I'll help you!~"  
>I smiled and nodded.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue's POV In Red's and Green's Dorm**  
>Crys: "SHE SAID THAT?! OUR SWEET YELLOW!"<br>Everyone was at Red's and Green's Dorm. We were talking about what happened with Yellow and me.  
>Green: "Are you really saying that Yellow said that? I mean Yellow. The girl who doesn't like battling and cried during my training."<br>Me: "YES!"  
>Red: "I still don't believe it."<br>Ruby: "I agree."  
>Me: "If you don't believe me then go to her dorm."<br>Silver: "We better go. School starts in 20 minutes."  
>Everyone nodded and went to their rooms.<br>**Yellow's POV In the Courtyard**  
>I was TRYING NOTE TRYING to explain the story. The courtyard was always has flowers and plants. There were stone benches without the back part.<br>Gold: "So their back."  
>Angie: "Come on!~ It will kinda be fun!~"<br>Gold: "Angie, I really don't think you know them."  
>Angie: "So who are the serious 1s."<br>Sapphire: "All except Blue, Ruby, and Red."  
>Angie: "Well, here's the plan."<br>While Angie explained the plan, Gold's eyes glowed half orange half gold. The pecha berry from the tree levitated towards Gold. Gold can levitate anything. The hard part imaging it moving but he improved.  
>Angie: "Got it!~"<br>Everyone nodded.  
>Yancy: "I still feel nervous about this."<br>Yancy was wearing her hair down with a lavender headband. She had on a baby pink, short sleeve shirt with frills on the end of her shirt and the sleeves, a baby pink, short skirt with a lavender ribbon as a belt, white tights, and white flats. Zoey was wearing a black tank top, brown, leather jacket, black, skinny jeans, black sunglasses on her head, and black flats. Angie was wearing baggy, blue jeans, green, short sleeve shirt with a blue jacket, green sneakers, and her white wristbands. Gold had on his cap that was backwards with goggles on top, an orange shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt, and red sneakers. Sapphire had on her blue bandana, her hair was in a ponytail, a blue hoddie, baggy blue jeans, and blue sneakers. White had her hair in her high ponytail, white beanie with a hole for her ponytail and it has a black flower, white, shoulder down sweater, her black tank top showing, blue shorts, black tights, and low cut, black boots. Serena had her hair tied on the end, she had on a pink hat, a button up green shirt, a red, plaid skirt, knee, white socks, and brown flats. My hair was in twin braids. I was wearing a blue beanie, a 3 button, blood red, collared shirt, black plaid skirt, a loose, black, plain tie, black pants that touch my knees, a brown belt, a low cut, black socks, and brown boots.  
>Serena: "It'll be ok!~"<br>**In the Classroom**  
>We were sitting in the corner. This is where we always sit. Everyone except me, Zoey, Yancy, and Serena were trying to finish their homework. This was math. They did some of it. Zoey was listening to music, Yancy was talking to Serena, and I was petting Chuchu.<br>Zoey: "Hey Yell, do you think this song and this song combined is good?"  
>Zoey's eyes glowed red and maroon. Her power is she can change any music. I'll put examples because I feel like you don't get it. If the radio was playing a hip hop song, she could change the music to a rock song. It doesn't affect the lyrics. If there was a song on her IPod that she didn't like, she can change it to a different song. She can also change the lyrics, person's voice in the song, notes, keys, volume, and combine songs. It's scary. 1st I'm listening to Don't Give It Up then I'm listening to Baby(Yellow hates Justin sorry! I don't suggest you shouldn't or should watch it). I'm listening to Demi Lovato singing Heart Attack with Cimorelli!~(Author loves them. I suggest you look them up!~)<br>Me: "Wow, nice work. Cimorelli and Demi singing!~"  
>I slapped her hand. I heard someone come in. I looked around. No 1?<br>Angie: "It was Sapphire's Minun."  
>Me: "Oh."<br>I went to Sapphire's desk to see her petting her Minun.  
>Minun: "So then I was like OMG!~ THEN I WAS LIKE HIYA!~"<br>It kept talking and talking. Sapphire has the power to read the minds and emotions of any living thing that isn't man made. She also can make anything talk, grow faster, heal, and come back to life except man made things.  
>Sapphire: "We better return our pokemon before the teacher comes."<br>We returned our pokemon.  
>Serena: "I wish our pokemon could be out."<br>Serena was petting her Meowstic on her lap and her Fletchling on her shoulder.  
>Zoey: "Sapphire, can you hear or smell the teacher?"<br>Since Sapphire has been in the wild for a long time her hearing and smell is keen. It's not part of her powers. Sapphire listened and smelled.  
>Sapphire: "Nope, we're still good."<br>Zoey: "Good, Gold can you hand me my IPod."  
>Gold: "Fine fine Zo."<br>His eyes glowed orange and gold. He moved his hand up and the IPod went towards him. He can bring any object he wishes towards him like a magnet.  
>Gold: "Here and that will be 10$."<br>Zoey: "Hell no."  
>Zoey hit him on the head and took her IPod.<br>Gold: "Is she on her-"  
>Serena hit him on the head with a book.<br>Serena: "Don't you dare say it!"  
>Yancy: "I can't even believe you know that."<br>Gold: "I was about to say moody days but I want to know what the heck you guys are talking about."  
>Serena and I pulled his ears.<br>Serena and Me: "HELL NO!"  
>We let go of his ears and his started rubbing them.<br>Yancy: "Yellow, can you do something about my ice pack? I put it in the freezer but remember a boy pranked me and the freezer wasn't working."  
>Yellow: "Sure Yancy!~"<br>I smiled. My eyes glowed yellow and her ice pack was cold as the North Pole. She squeaked and put it in her back before it stuck to her skin. I can freeze, levitate, and heat anything. If you want to know about my other powers, they are a gift from my home. I can read the minds, emotions, and memories of Pokémon and heal them. They make me awfully tired so I try not to use them as much, but my other powers don't tire me as those powers. I'M NOT SAYING I HATE THOSE POWERS, but they make me tire a lot.  
>Yancy: "T-thank you!~"<br>Me: "Yancy, you know you can trust us with anything except sometimes and I hope you know what they are."  
>She giggled and nodded. That's when the teacher came in. Our teacher was Prof. Rowan.<br>Prof. Rowan: "Now class, give a warm welcome to some transfer students."  
>Ruby, Crys, Blue, Red, Green, Silver, and... LYRA?! Angie stood up.<br>Angie: "OMG LYRA!~"  
>She nodded. Lyra was wearing her hair in the usual 2 ponytails. She had on a light yellow shirt with a pink mini skirt and some black flats. I heard Misty say,<br>Misty: "No way, the bitch is back! I thought we got rid of her last year."  
>Zoey stood up.<br>Zoey: "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP, MISTY!"  
>Misty stood up and glared at Zoey. They were best friends on day 1 but when Misty found out Zoey had powers and that's why everyone was being mean to her she went along because she was getting the same treatment. Zoey told her it was fine. Misty was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a blue, mini, almost illegal, skirt and blue sneakers.<br>Ash: "Calm down, Misty."  
>Ash and Angie are always fighting because of their personality and the rivalry between rebels and humans. Ash and Angie don't get along but they are like twins. I swear when Angie put on her green baseball cap, I kept mistaking her for Ash.<br>Kenny: "No Ash! Zoey, how about you calm down!"  
>Kenny and Zoey aren't the greatest friends. They are like hot and cold. Don't mix. Kenny is hyper, always letting people do what they want but not to the point it becomes a wreck, and pretending. Zoey is calm, always say stop when something isn't right, and always blunt but sometimes harsh as a Sharpedo.<br>Prof. Rowan: "CHILDREN SETTLE DOWN OR ELSE YOU WILL STAY 2 HOURS AFTER SCHOOL CLEANING THE SCHOOL!"  
>I remember when that happened to me. It was not pretty. I will not go into details. Everyone went silent and sat down.<br>**After School In the Courtyard**  
>We were listening to Zoey's IPod play songs. She hacked into the school's wifi and got youtube to work. We would sometimes- Ok almost every time a song plays we dance. I saw Red and his friends come over.<br>Red: "Can we speak to Yellow, Sapphire, and Gold ALONE!"  
>My friend left without a word.<br>Ruby: "It seems like you still don't have a fashion sense, Wild Girl."  
>Sapphire growled and Gold and me had to hold her back.<br>Red: "How can you say those things to Blue?! I thought you 2 were best friends."  
>I clenched my fist that they turned white.<br>Me: "Look, you guys weren't suppose to be here. Now that you've came, we're enemies."  
>Green: "But Yellow-"<br>Me: "TO YOU IT'S ARMADILLO!"  
>My blood boiled. My eyes glowed yellow.<br>Gold and Sapphire: "YELLOW DON'T!"  
>The grass below them burned. I stopped and put my hands on my mouth. DID I JUST BURN NATURE! Gold looked around and found a hose. He put up his hand like he was about to give a high five. His eyes glowed half gold half orange. The hose came to him.<br>Gold: "GO TURN THE HOSE ON, SAPPHIRE!"  
>Sapphire did what he asked. The fire was gone and everyone was scared.<br>Silver: "Did that just... happen."  
>Sapphire nodded and her eyes glowed half green half blue. The grass came back to life and grew. The grass looked the way it was before I burned it. I nodded at Gold and Sapphire. It was time.<br>Gold: "It happened a month before we went to Rainbow High. You know the fire at the building where a year ago robbers stole thousands of stuff."  
>Red: "Yeah people kept talking about it for a year until it burned down. Wait-"<br>Yellow: "Yeah, I burned it down."  
>No 1's POV<br>Flashback  
>Yellow: "Chuchu, it's dangerous in there!"<br>Yellow followed Chuchu, her pikachu, into the old building where the robber's old hideout is. Yellow ran to Chuchu and picked her up.  
>Yellow: "Please don't do that! You could of gotten hurt!"<br>: "What do we have here? A little girl?"  
>Yelow turned around to see gangsters.<br>Yellow: "W-what do you want?"  
>Gangster 1: "We want you.~"<br>They backed her up into the corner. Chuchu growled at them, but Gangster 3 kicked her away.  
>Yellow: "CHUCHU! HOW DARE YOU!"<br>Her eyes glowed yellow and a fire started.  
>Gangster 2: "WHAT THE HELL?!"<br>The fire started growing bigger. Yellow fainted because of lack of oxygen. Someone picked her up.  
>Yellow: "H-hu...h?"<br>her eyes close but the last thing she saw were goggles.  
>Yellow's POV<br>I forced my eyes to open. What happened? I forced myself to sit up. My room? I thought that I was at the burning building DEAD!  
>: "Ya know, no 1 would have surived a fire like that."<br>Huh? I turned towards my door. My juniors, Gold and Sapphire."  
>Gold: "Be lucky we were in town and saved you. We saw what happened."<br>They came over to my bed.  
>Sapphire: "We promise not to tell anyone not even the closest soul we know."<br>Gold and Sapphire hugged me. I cried in their arms.  
>1 Week Later<br>Freesk: "Butterfree!~"  
>Freesk handed me letters.<br>Me: "Thanks!~"  
>I took it from her and there was an odd letter. It had only To: Armadillo Bosque. This can't be from anyone I know. They know my nickname is Yellow. I opened the letter and it says I've been accepted to Rainbow High in THE KALOS REGION?! I raced to my computer and looked up Rainbow High. A school for the imperfect and perfect. My powers HAVE been kinda out of control I almost burned Red's hat until I looked away. I froze y favorite lake. My homework FLEW IN THE AIR! I guess going there won't hurt.<br>End of Flashback  
>Crystal: "But you could of-"<br>Me: "YOU WOULD OF NEVER UNDERSTOOD!"  
>They jumped back a bit.<br>Me: "I FEEL LIKE AN OUTSIDER TO THE KANTO DEXHOLDERS! IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN SAY 'hey I feel like an outsider'. YOU GUYS WOULD OF UNDERSTOOD BUT WHAT ABOUT MY POWERS! A POWER THAT I COULDN'T CONTROL AT THE TIME! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A POWER THAT CAN KILL SOMEONE!"  
>I ran away from them.<br>No 1's POV  
>Blue: "Oh Yellow..."<br>Gold and Sapphire turned to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**To: Guest**  
>I won't tell you what will happen to the dexholders but you'll find out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's POV<strong>  
>It started to rain while I was walking. Luckily, Gold and Sapphire didn't come after me. I needed some time to myself. The secrets out for them anyway. Now comes the-<br>: "I DIDN'T DO IT, ASH!"  
>ANGIE?!<br>Ash: "I KNOW YOU WERE THE 1 WHO BURNED THE ELECTRICAL CORD!"  
>Angie: "ASH, YOU KNOW MY POWERS!"<br>I saw them under a tree arguing. They fight like rivals which they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Angie's POV Before Ash and Angie Fought Under the Tree<strong>  
>Serena: "Angie, what about this dress?!~"<br>Her eyes glowed pink. Her power is she can levitate anything that has the same consistency as clothes, switch her clothing with someone else's, and can put on anything without any effort. Ok, the only effort is her eyes glow. Like they would disappear and she would be wearing it. I remember we pranked Gold with our power. Serena made Gold wear her tights. it was so funny we decided to show the WHOLE gang. They wouldn't stop talking about it for a month. Well present-day, her WHOLE closet was floating around in circles around us. I'm getting dizzy looking at them. Well, the dress she was talking about was a purple, glittery dress that touched your knees. It was still floating in my face. Serena was waiting for me to reply.  
>Me: "It's making me go blind."<br>Serena: "Man, you guys these days."  
>Me: "Why didn't you get someone else?!"<br>Serena: "I don't trust Zoey, Gold, and Sapphire with fashion ideas. Ok, I trust them with DIFFERENT fashion, White, Lyra, and Yancy are out catching up, and Yellow is no where to be seen, so you were my last choice."  
>Me: "I somtimes hate myself for not letting Sapphire use her power to grow me into an old grandma and letting me die."<br>Serena: "Stop being a downer!~ Hey should this hat go with this dress!~"  
>A white, sun hat and a baby pink, sleeveless dress, with frills on the end, was shoved into my face.<br>Me: "Yeah yeah."  
>I'm now thinking about my rival, Ashton Ketchum. I wonder what would Brock say if he knew we tried to kill each other. Brock is an old friend of Ash's and mine's. I softly giggled.<br>Serena: "What are you giggling about?"  
>Me: "Just something."<br>***Knock Knock***  
>Serena: "I'll get whoever it is!~"<br>Her eyes faded and the dlothes dropped onto the ground. She walked towards the door and opened it.  
>Me: "SERENA, WHO WAS IT?!"<br>I walked towards her and saw Ash. The man she fell in love with ONCE!  
>Me: "Ashton."<br>Ash: "Angielina."  
>Serena: "Well, he wanted to talk to you outside."<br>Me: "No way in hell I'll go with him!"  
>Ash: "Come on only half an hour."<br>Me: "Fine."  
>We walked outside and walked under a tree.<br>Me: "Yeah?"  
>Ash: "You did it."<br>Me: "Huh?"  
>Ash: "I KNOW YOU WERE THE 1 WHO BURNED THE ELECTRICAL CORD!"<br>It started raining. Great time! Wait, what the hell? I don't pull that big of a prank. Wait, is he thinking I did it with my powers?!  
>Me: "ASH, YOU KNOW MY POWERS!"<br>We started arguing.  
>Me: "DUDE, I DON'T PULL THAT KIND OF PRANKS!"<br>I pushed him. He pushed back. We jumped back and we were now soaking wet. Our fists were up and ready.  
>: "STOP! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"<br>YELLOW?! I turned and she was running in between us.  
>Yellow: "Don't fight. Angie, we would get in trouble again!"<br>Me: "Damnit!"  
>I remember that talk with my parents. Trouble= my video games= a bored Angie. Ash smirked.<br>Ash: "I so won!~ I guess the great Angielina Aoi gave up!~"  
>You know what?! Screw maturity! I ran up to him and punched him. He kicked me in the shin. I kicked back with the hurt shin.<br>Yellow: "STOP!"  
>Yellow's eyes glowed yellow and the wet ground and wet grass froze. We slipped and fell on our backs. We didn't really know how to ice skate.<br>Yellow: "ANGIE! I'm so sorry, Ashton! We'll be taking our leave."  
>She put my arm over her shoulder. She was crazy strong for a blonde. She took me to our room and helped me recover. She then kept saying over and over stuff.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yellow's POV**  
>It was just another day at Rainbow High. Outside was snowing like crazy. Snowbelle City is always snowing.<br>I wore my hair in braids.  
>I wore a white beanie, a white, collared shirt, a sea green tie, a sea green and yellow, plaid skirt, black bike shorts, yellow leg warmers, and white sneakers.<br>Angie wore bandages on her hand to the part where her arms bend, 2 black, fingerless gloves, 2 white wristbands on each wrist, a grey beanie, blue goggles around her neck, a black, short sleeve shirt with a blue, short sleeve hoodie with a green vest, baggy blue jeans, green high tops, a brown belt that held her digivice, and a necklace with the yin yang sign on it.  
>Zoey wore a neon and black checkered fedora, a black shirt, a white vest, a black and white checkered jacket tied around her waist, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops.<br>Serena wore a felt hat, a brown vest, a flora dress, yellow tights, and pink heels.  
>Sapph wore her hair in a pony tail.<br>She wore a blue bandanna, a red orange sleeveless T-shirt with a black collar, dark green bike shorts, red socks, and blue and green sneakers.  
>Gold wore white, short sleeve shirt, red hoodie, skinny blue jeans, orange high tops, orange belt that held his digivice, yellow and black hat, grey goggles<br>Yancy wore a light blue dress, a white headband, a white jacket, and white boots.  
>We were in the classroom waiting for our teacher. The Pokedex Holders, our Enemies, and The Populars were giving us dirty looks.<br>Let's review.

* * *

><p>The Pokedex Holders are<br>**Red Ketchum**  
><strong>Blue Green<strong>  
><strong>Green Oak<strong>  
><strong>Silver Green<strong>  
><strong>Crystal Kotone<strong>  
><strong>Ruby Yuki<strong>  
><strong>Emerald Birch(Mr. Birch adopted him)<strong>

* * *

><p>The Enemies are<br>**Ashton Ketchum**  
><strong>Misty Kasumi<strong>  
><strong>Kennyth Kengo<strong>  
><strong>Dawnika Berlitz<strong>  
><strong>Maybelle Birch<strong>  
><strong>Iris Shaga<strong>  
><strong>Whitely Touko<strong>  
><strong>Andrew Shu<strong>

* * *

><p>The Outsiders are<br>**Platinum Berlitz**  
><strong>Calem Kalm<strong>  
><strong>Curtis Tetsu<strong>  
><strong>Blackwell Touya<strong>  
><strong>Kyohei Touya<strong>  
><strong>Mei Touko<strong>  
><strong>Tracey Sketchit<strong>  
><strong>Paul Shinji<strong>

* * *

><p>The Populars<br>**Macy Moe**  
><strong>Ursula Urara<strong>  
><strong>Marina Tsubaki<strong>  
><strong>Domino Mitsuishi<strong>  
><strong>Oakley Lion<strong>  
><strong>Annie Lion<strong>

* * *

><p>The Gangsters<br>**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
><strong>Duplica Imite<strong>  
><strong>Sakura Sayo<strong>  
><strong>Melody Fleura<strong>  
><strong>Lizabeth Hiromi<strong>  
><strong>Tory Lund<strong>  
><strong>Sam Yukinari<strong>  
><strong>Lisa Rin<strong>  
><strong>Bianca Kanon<strong>  
><strong>Carlita Janta<strong>

* * *

><p>We are good friends with the Outsiders and the Gangsters. They understand us. We are loners like the Outsiders and bad-asses like the Gangsters. The Gangsters and the Outsiders are on a mutal level.<br>Well, we were all doing our own thing then the teacher came into the room.  
>Teacher: "There seems to be a blizzard outside, so I'm letting you all go home or your dorm."<br>Everyone cheered and threw paper(I hope not their homework) in the air and ran away before the teacher could yell at them. We ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Lobby of the Girls Dorm<strong>  
>Zoey: "Luckily, we ran away before the teacher could tell us we had to clean the mess up."<br>Gold: "Luckily, after we snatched our jackets, we jumped out of the window."  
>Angie: "YEP!~"<br>Me: "Crazy but it was ok."  
>"Then the manger kicked me out. What happened with that crazy fruit-loop?"<br>"Sakura, please tell me they didn't call the police."  
>Sakura: "No, they just kicked me out. Literally. Bianca, look!~ The Rebels!~ ANNIE! GOLDILOCKS! ZO! ARMILLA! SENNY! SAPPHY!"<br>We sweatdrop. Bianca pulled on her hair and came over to us while dragging Sakura.  
>Me: "Good morning!~ Sakura!~ Bianca!~"<br>Both: "Morning!"  
>Sakura said in a happy tone and Bianca said in a bored tone.<br>Sakura: "So, I hope you're ready for our annual singing contesty!~"  
>Angie: "YUCK! Don't remind me, Sakura!"<br>Sakura: "Are any of you entering?!~ Because Melody is!~"  
>Zoey: "As always. Melody is the melody of the singing contest."<br>Bianca: "HEY!~ Zoey, you should enter!~"  
>She cheered up. Zoey shuddered.<br>Zoey: "M-me! No no no no no! I don't sing. I love music but I don't sing!"  
>Sakura: "AWWWWWWWWWWW!"<br>Bianca slapped the back of Sakura's head.  
>Bianca: "Well, I would love to see you sing. I've heard you sing. You're amazing."<br>They walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey's POV<strong>  
>Maybe I should enter. I mean everyone needs to take risks. YEAH!~ I'll do it!~ But I'm too nervous! I KNOW!~ They'll hate me, but they'll forgive me. I mean I've forgiven them MANY times!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No 1's POV The Next Day<strong>  
>Everyone: "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!"<p> 


	6. Characters and their Info for Chapter 5

**The Pokedex Holders**  
>Red Ketchum<br>Blue Green  
>Green Oak<br>Silver Green  
>Crystal Kotone<br>Ruby Yuki  
>Emerald Birch<br>The Enemies  
>Ashton Ketchum<br>Misty Kasumi  
>Kennyth Kengo<br>Dawnika Berlitz  
>Maybelle Birch<br>Iris Shaga  
>Whitely Touko<br>Andrew Shu

* * *

><p><strong>The Outsiders<strong>  
>Platinum Berlitz<br>Calem Kalm  
>Curtis Tetsu<br>Blackwell Touya  
>Kyohei Touya<br>Mei Touko  
>Tracey Sketchit<br>Paul Shinji

* * *

><p><strong>The Populars<strong>  
>Macy Moe<br>Ursula Urara  
>Marina Tsubaki<br>Domino Mitsuishi  
>Oakley Lion<br>Annie Lion

* * *

><p><strong>The Gangsters<strong>  
>Ritchie Hiroshi<br>Duplica Imite  
>Sakura Sayo<br>Melody Fleura  
>Lizabeth Hiromi<br>Tory Lund  
>Sam Yukinari<br>Lisa Rin  
>Bianca Kanon<br>Carlita Janta

* * *

><p><strong>The Rebels<strong>  
>Armadillo Bosque<br>Goldwin Hibiki  
>Angielina Aoi<br>Serenah Gabena  
>Lyra Kotone<br>Zoeyian Nozomi  
>Yancy Ruri<br>Sapphire Birch


	7. Chapter 6

**Zoey's POV**  
>Yellow: "Why would you do this to us?!"<br>Me: "Entering all of us?! Come on! You heard what Bianca said! And I was too nervous to enter alone so I entered all of us."  
>Angie: "You know everyone hates us!"<br>Me: "There will be judges from another school!"  
>Serena: "But-"<br>Me: "Please! I've done all of these things for you! You can do this one thing for me!"  
>Serena: "She's right."<br>Everyone nodded.  
>Gold: "Fine but why the hell I'm the only boy in the group!"<br>Me: "Don't worry! We'll find more members! I only put The Memories. They don't know the members."  
>Angie: "And I know who to ask!~"<br>Angie smirked.  
>With the Outsiders<br>Everyone: "WHAT?!"  
>Gold: "I'm working with Smart-Ass, Loud-Mouth, and his twin."<br>Angie: "They were the only people who are stupid enough to join."  
>Gold: "Let me say this again. 'I'm working with SMART-ASS, Loud-Mouth, and his twin.'"<br>Angie: "Ok, maybe Calem isn't stupid, but he's afraid of me."  
>Calem: "I'm-"<br>Angie got out her wooden bat with nail nailed into it.  
>Calem: "I'LL BE HAPPY TO JOIN!"<br>Wow, Angie's good.  
>Yellow: "Ummmmm... you guys."<br>Everyone: "Yes?"  
>Yellow: "The adutition is TOMORROW!"<br>Everyone: "WHAT THE-"  
>Me: "We have to perform 3 songs! The 1 is a solo, next a duet, and lastly a group song! And if we perform these songs, we can't use them in the contest!"<br>Black: "God dammit! We have to pratice now!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Theater In the School No 1's POV<strong>  
>"NEXT! Ummmmm... The Memories!"<br>The Enemies came up from the seats.  
>Ash(whisper): "Kenny, are they looking?!"<br>Kenny looked around and kinda glanced at Dawn.  
>Kenny(whisper): "Nope!"<br>They all came up and sat in the seats. They were in the back corner."  
>Misty(whisper): "We aren't suppose to be here."<br>May(whisper): "Who the hell cares! I want to get a good laugh!"  
>Dawn(whisper): "But we aren't suppose to be here! We can get expelled."<br>Iris(whisper): "Then keep whispering!"  
>"Are they looking?!"<br>A female voice whispered in a row in front of them.  
>"I don't know! You look!"<br>Another female voice whispered in the same row.  
>The Enemies looked in the row. It was Lisa and Sakura.<br>Sakura(whisper): "Look! It's Ken-Ken, Dane, Aya, Missy, Ashley, Maya, Dew, and Hite!~"  
>"Sakura, it's Kenny, Dawn, Iris, Misty, Ash, May, Drew, and White!"<br>A male voice whispered.  
>Lisa(whisper): "Curtis, shut up!"<br>A green haired male stood up and sat in the seat.  
>Curtis(whisper): "Whatever."<br>Misty(whisper): "Why the hell are you here?!"  
>The Outsiders and The Gangsters stood up and sat in their seats.<br>Paul: "To watch these fucking people."  
>The Rebels, Calem, Kyohei, and Black came on stage.<br>The Enemies(whisper): "What the hell is going on?!"


	8. Characters and their Info for Chapter 6

**The Pokedex Holders**  
>Red Ketchum<br>Blue Green  
>Green Oak<br>Silver Green  
>Crystal Kotone<br>Ruby Yuki  
>Emerald Birch<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Enemies<strong>  
>Ashton Ketchum<br>Misty Kasumi  
>Kennyth Kengo<br>Dawnika Berlitz  
>Maybelle Birch<br>Iris Shaga  
>Whitely Touko<br>Andrew Shu

* * *

><p><strong>The Outsiders<strong>  
>Platinum Berlitz<br>Calem Kalm  
>Curtis Tetsu<br>Blackwell Touya  
>Kyohei Touya<br>Mei Touko  
>Tracey Sketchit<br>Paul Shinji

* * *

><p><strong>The Populars<strong>  
>Macy Moe<br>Ursula Urara  
>Marina Tsubaki<br>Domino Mitsuishi  
>Oakley Lion<br>Annie Lion

* * *

><p><strong>The Gangsters<strong>  
>Ritchie Hiroshi<br>Duplica Imite  
>Sakura Sayo<br>Melody Fleura  
>Lizabeth Hiromi<br>Tory Lund  
>Sam Yukinari<br>Lisa Rin  
>Bianca Kanon<br>Carlita Janta

* * *

><p><strong>The Rebels<strong>  
>Armadillo Bosque<br>Goldwin Hibiki  
>Angielina Aoi<br>Serenah Gabena  
>Lyra Kotone<br>Zoeyian Nozomi  
>Yancy Ruri<br>Sapphire Birch


End file.
